Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing system.
Background Art
Conventionally, various information processing apparatuses such as image processing apparatuses, may be mounted with external storage devices (areas) to read data from the mounted storage areas or write data to the mounted storage areas. The external storage devices include such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) memory, a hard disk drive (HDD) via USB, and file servers connected via networks.
In this disclosure, to “mount” is an action that allocates a necessary resource to refer a specified storage area in a system. In case of finishing using the storage areas once mounted, it is required to perform “unmount” as an operation that releases the resource allocated by mounting and keeps consistency of data in the storage areas.